moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Annabelle: Creation
Category:Films | directed by = David F. Sandberg | written by = Gary Dauberman | produced by = Richard Brener; Michael Clear; Walter Hamada; Steven Mnuchin; Dave Neustadter; Hans Ritter; Peter Safran; James Wan | music by = Benjamin Wallfisch | cinematography = Maxime Alexandre | edited by = Michel Aller | distributed by = Atomic Monster New Line Cinema RatPac-Dune Entertainment | release date(s) = August 11th, 2017 British Board of Film Classification; Annabelle: Creation (2017) | mpaa rating = | running time = 109 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $15,000,000 IMDB; Annabelle: Creation (2017); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $295,204,430 | preceded by = Annabelle | followed by = ''The Nun'' }} Annabelle: Creation is an American feature film of the supernatural horror genre. It is a prequel to the 2014 movie Annabelle, and is part of the shared continuity of the Conjuring film series. The movie was directed by David F. Sandberg with a script written by Gary Dauberman. It was produced by Atomic Monster and New Line Cinema as well as RatPac-Dune Entertainment. The film was released theatrically in the United States on August 11th, 2017. The film initially takes place sometime in the 1940s and involves the Mullins family. Samuel Mullins is a toymaker who constructs a doll for his daughter, Annabelle "Bee" Mullins. The young girl's life is tragically cut short, but this is only the beginning of the Mullins' problems. A demon takes possession of the doll as a jumping point for taking hold of a living vessel. Samuel Mullins manages to contain the evil presence for twelve years, but the entity is set loose after Samuel and his now-disfigured wife invite several orphan girls to stay at their home. A girl name Janice, who suffers from Polio, becomes the next target for the demon. Cast Notes * Annabelle: Creation (2017) redirects to this page. The movie is alternatively known as Annabelle 2. * This is the fourth film in the The Conjuring shared continuity. It is the second film in the Annabelle sub-series. It is the third film to feature the Annabelle doll. * Production on Annabelle: Creation began on June 27th, 2016. Principal photography concluded on August 15th, 2016. * This movie was shot in Los Angeles, California. Scenes of the Mullins' farm house was filmed in Simi Valley. IMDB; Annabelle: Creation (2017); Filming locations. * Annabelle: Creation was in release for a total of 9.4 weeks (66 days). At its widest release, it was screened in 3,565 theaters. Box Office Mojo; Annabelle Creation (2017); Domestic Summary. * Annabelle: Creation was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Warner Home Video on October 24th, 2017. Amazon.com; Annabelle: Creation; Warner Home Video; DVD & Blu-ray. * There is a total of sixteen credited cast members in this film. Fifteen are on-screen actors and one is a voice actor. Six are male cast members and ten are female cast members. * Actress Talitha Eliana Bateman is credited as Talitha Bateman in this film. * The conclusion of this film leads into the beginning of Annabelle, albeit from an alternate perspective and point of view. * It is a span of twelve years between the deaths of Annabelle Mullins and the re-awakening of the demon. It is also a span of twelve years between the events of this film and the beginning of Annabelle. * This is director David F. Sandberg's second American feature film. It is also his second horror film. Sandberg also directed the 2016 movie Lights Out. * This is Gary Dauberman's seventh movie as a writer. It is his fourth feature film (excluding television movies and direct-to-video films). It is his seventh horror film. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "You don't know the real story". Another tagline is "The next chapter in 'The Conjuring' universe". * The Annabelle "demon" is played by Joseph Bishara. Bishara is also the composer of the Conjuring film series and the ''Insidious'' film series. * The use of the well in this film evokes images of Samara Morgan - the ghostly antagonist from The Ring film series. * The photograph that Sister Charlotte presents features a ghastly image of a nun. This is the same ghost figure featured in The Conjuring 2. This ghost is also the primary subject of the 2018 film The Nun. * The song on the record player that is attributed to Annabelle "Bee" Mullins is "You Are My Sunshine" by Charles Mcdonald. Body Count Recommendations External Links * * * Annabelle: Creation at Wikipedia * * * References Keywords 1940s; 1943; 1950s; 1955; 1960s; 1967; Bus; California; Crucifix; Cult; Cut in half; Demons; Disfigurement; Doll; Dollhouse; Eye injury; Holy Bible; Nun; Polio; Possession; Priest; Santa Monica; Satanism; Scarecrow; Stabbings; Stairlift; Wheelchair Category:2010s/Films Category:2017/Films Category:August, 2017/Films Category:Prequels Category:2nd installments Category:4th installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:Horror films Category:Atomic Monster Category:New Line Cinema Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment Category:A/Films